


Luke Evans takes care of Alex Skarsgard's pornstache

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [129]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Luke Evans takes care of Alex Skarsgard's pornstache

[backdated to June 2013, after Alex wrapped filming on _Diary of a Teenage Girl_ ]

Luke's been watching out the window for Alex's cab. He'd wanted to pick him up but Alex had insisted it was too late and he wasn't sure of exactly when he'd be there. He knows Alex has landed – his lover texted him – but the time from the airport to the Butterfly House depends heavily on the traffic. Either way, he's ready, he doesn't care what time it is. He's got his shaving kit at the ready. There's no argument that Alex would be hot with his head shaved and wearing a garbage bag but the mustache and sideburns he's been wearing for months while filming _Diary of a Teenage Girl_ have not at all been Luke's favourite look. The mustache irritates his skin and the sideburns his sense of style. And both have got to go.

Alex unlocks the door and sets his bag down as silently as he can; it's even later than he'd expected, and he doesn't want to disturb his husband if Luke is sleeping... Although he's really hoping that he's not.

Luke comes running around the corner and flings his arms around Alex's neck, kissing him soundly. "Welcome home! Are you done? _All_ done?" he says, grinning up at Alex.

"Sure, except for reshoots, ADR, promo..." Alex teases, " _All_ done." Yeah, he thinks he's got a pretty good idea how Luke feels about his 1970s facial hair, even though his lover has put on a very tolerant front. But just for that, Alex nuzzles Luke's throat, deliberately rubbing his thick pornstache against the skin just above his boy's collar.

Luke shrieks and pulls away. "No! No more of that," he says, laughing and shoving at Alex then grabbing his hand. "Come on. You promised."

"Aww, c'mon. You promised to love me no matter what," Alex grumbles, but the truth is that he can't wait to get rid of the mustache, either; he's just so sick of seeing it every time he looks into the mirror. "Maybe I've decided to go all Village People on you, did you think of that?"

"Nope," Luke answers cheerfully, pulling Alex through the house and into their ensuite where he's got a chair set up with a disposable plastic tarp underneath, a bunch of towels and the shaving kit.

Alex allows himself to be herded, and he dutifully sits. But he simply has to take one last shot. "Where's your sense of adventure, Luke?" he protests, looking up at his boy's face and reveling in his smile. "Don't you want to know how it feels to be rimmed by a walrus, just one last time?"

Luke shudders. "I'm not _ever_ going to say no to you rimming me, but the last time my ass burned for three days after," he points out and kisses Alex again. Just because. Despite the mustache. "Ready?"

"Now you're just hurting my feelings," Alex murmurs, flicking his tongue out to catch his lover's taste on his lips. And he grins, surrendering. "Yes. I'm in your hands."

Luke laughs and turns on the water, running it nice and hot before soaking a small towel and lightly wringing it out. He wraps the towel around Alex's head and over his mouth and mustache, making sure he can still breathe. "You look cute like this. I should take pictures and post them."

Alex narrows his eyes. He may be momentarily unable to speak but a little detail like that isn't going to stop him. Reaching out, he hooks his fingers into the waist of Luke's low-slung black pajama pants and tugs him right up next to him. Closing his hand around his boy's cock he strokes through the soft cotton, then tightens his fingers and stills his grip, not letting go. If Luke wants to take pictures, fine – but he's going to star in them, too.

Luke gasps, moaning as he pushes into Alex's hand, a whimper escaping when Alex grips his cock. "I was only joking," he protests.

As always, it's tempting to keep going, to push. But seeing as this is about his face going under the knife – literally – Alex decides that he doesn't want his boy's focus to be fractured. Although god he's missed Luke so much, and it's difficult to keep his hands to himself... Nonetheless, one more decadent caress and then he lets go.

Luke bites at his lip, _thisclose_ to whining when Alex lets go. But he has a goal and he's determined to achieve it before they both get distracted. Running the water again, as hot as he can, he soaks the badger brush and squirts some thick shaving cream into a bowl. Squeezes the excess water from the brush and works the cream into a lather.

"I've never done this on anyone else before," Luke tells Alex, removing the towel from his head now that it's cooled. "Aren't you lucky?" He grins, applying the first layer of lather using a paintbrush motion.

"I'm incredibly lucky," Alex agrees with a smile, now that he can finally talk again. "And I'm glad to hear I'm the first, because you know I'd be jealous as all hell. If someone else got to be this close to you, and got to be the center of all your attention like this..." He lifts his chin, baring his throat.

"You don't wish someone else had been the guinea pig?" Luke says, wiping away the extra lather before applying a second, even thicker coat. "That has to sit for a few minutes so the moisture can penetrate the hair follicles."

Alex laughs out loud. "Okay. But, no. I want it even if it means being endangered as your guinea pig. Is that messed up?" He doesn't waste a moment of their wait, but slips his hands over his lover's ass. "I just want to be everything to you."

The words give Luke pause. They're said so casually but they mean so much and he can feel the tears forming in his eyes. Damn. He blinks them back and kisses Alex on the forehead. "You are. You're my everything."

It's unexpected, and Alex could swear that his heart swells near to bursting in an instant – surely that's the reason for the sudden shard of pain in his chest. "Let's get this done," he says softly, reaching up to touch Luke's face. "I want to hold you."

Luke nods. "Yes, sir," he says softly, picking up the straight razor. He starts with the mustache, one side and then the other, one close sweep and then two, a third needed to get the skin completely smooth. "That looks good," he murmurs.

Alex smirks a little at his lover's intent expression. "This might be the only time you ever do this. Make sure to enjoy it fully," he advises, flicking a fleck of shaving foam off his shirt.

Luke laughs. "You don't think you'll ever get to sport a pornstache again?" he teases, taking his time with Alex's sideburns.

"You can hope," Alex murmurs, trying to move his mouth as little as possible. But when Luke pulls back for a moment to clean the blade, he narrows his eyes. "Are you sure you're not getting a cramp in your neck or anything? Working from way up there?"

"I can't reach from my knees," Luke points out, adding another layer of lather since the first is starting to dry.

Alex lays a hand on his boy's hip. "You can reach from _my_ knees."

Oh. Luke's eyes widen and he can't help thinking that might not be the best thing for his concentration but he's done the hardest part already and besides, how could he ever resist? He straddles Alex's lap, facing him, his body already responding to the feel of his sir, his lover, beneath him. "You like distracting your boy, don't you?" he murmurs, staring into Alex's eyes.

Smiling, Alex slips his hands over Luke's sides to touch warm bare skin. "You fucking know I do."

"Even if you end up lopsided?" Luke says with a smile.

"No." Alex huffs a laugh. Charmed as ever by his lover's smile. "I expect you to keep working under these difficult conditions. And do just as good a job." He snickers. "Because you're the one who's going to have to look at me tomorrow."

"And I'd love you even lopsided," Luke says, starting work on the other sideburn.

"Maybe you'd just keep me in bed," Alex suggests, barely controlling his urge to hug Luke closer and lick his throat. "So then if I'm lying down, it wouldn't be so noticeable."

"Don't tempt me," Luke warns, shifting on Alex's lap as he makes a last pass over the one side.

Alex is delighted at the tease. "Are you threatening me?" he asks, his cock pulsing and swelling from half hard to full-on in seconds. "It's been so long since I've gotten you all to myself for 28 hours. Do we have enough food in the house that we can just stay here and lock the whole world out?"

"I think so, but if not there's always pizza or Chinese," Luke says, giving Alex a kiss even before he wipes away the remaining lather. "We don't have to let them in."  



End file.
